


I hear your name

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Name, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Names can reveal quite a lot. Especially if you call someone by a name you're not supposed to know.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 42
Kudos: 240





	I hear your name

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a song about time and names and yes, I came up with the idea for this, haha. In case you wonder what fuels my daily writing, the answer is everything and nothing 😄
> 
> The song is tyDi ft. Audrey Gallagher - Calling

Marinette shook her head, looking around in confusion. She hated time-travel akumas, that much was true, especially being hit by one. She had no idea if she was back in time or in the future and what she might face. But at least she knew where she was.

“Marinette?” She heard and turned around. Chat. No, wait. Mister Bug was on her balcony and apparently knew her name. 

“Um, what are you doing here?” She asked, pretending that she hadn’t heard the name he'd used. She looked around to make sure that she wasn't wrong, but yes, this was her house.

“You are sick and I need to go fight an akuma,” he said tentatively. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“I got hit by an akuma and sent into the future,” she replied. “So you know,” she said, resigned. If he'd called her by her name, was at her house and had her Miraculous, there was no other option anyway.

“Yes,” he said, a strange smile on his face. “I need to go but I don’t want to leave you here,” he added. Always thinking about her, even when he met a strange-acting version of her from the past, she thought fondly.

“I have to find a way back, I really shouldn’t stick around and meddle with time,” she realised. But of course she had no idea how to return to her time. And also he didn't look as surprised by her being there as she would have expected him to be. Did he know something about it?

“I-” Mister Bug was going to say, but then they heard another voice from inside. Hers, she realised. 

“Adrien, are you still here?” Her future self called. 

They both stood frozen, looking at each other.  _ No way, no way,  _ was all Marinette could think. But the more she looked at him, the more it made sense.

“I’m sorry,” Mister Bug, who was apparently Adrien, whispered. But he didn't look like he was sorry at all. Hm.

“You have to go, Adrien, your sick girlfriend can take care of herself,” her future self called out. Marinette’s heart had already been beating wildly, but now it reached fever pitch. She felt like blushing, which was ridiculous, because if Adrien was her boyfriend in the future, he knew very well how she felt and there was no need for her to feel embarrassed. 

He just smiled apologetically.

“I’m going,” he called back. 

Before she could do or say anything, Marinette felt as if she was being pulled away and reality blurred around her.

She opened her eyes to find herself where she’d been before being transported into the future. 

“Oh, m’lady, you’re back! I wasn’t sure that breaking the token that was the only thing left after you disappeared would bring you back, but it worked!” 

Chat’s enthusiastic rambling caught her off guard. She still felt a little dizzy and overwhelmed by what she’d seen in the future. So she replied without thinking.

“Great thinking, Adrien.”

She gasped the moment she realised what she’d said, but it was too late, he’d heard her.

“But how?” He asked, looking bewildered. 

Marinette didn’t get a chance to explain, because the next thing she knew, it was Chat who disappeared into thin air, only the akuma’s evil laughter left there with her. 

Great, just great. She thought about doing what he’d said when she noticed the button-like object that fell on the spot where he’d been, but then realised she’d better take care of the akuma once and for all. Otherwise, they could play this game for hours. 

She pretended to look around in panic and then flee, hoping the bait would work. She then hid behind a nearby chimney, waiting for the akuma to come collect the token. 

Once they did, she jumped on their back and took the hat from their head, where she suspected the akuma was hidden. 

Within seconds, the akuma was free and order restored. Including Chat who dropped next to her on the rooftop, along with people who returned from their time journeys all around the city.

He looked a little shell-shocked, but she let him recover while she sent the akuma victim on their way. 

When she finally returned to him, she was surprised to find herself in his arms. 

“Marinette,” he said in her hair, holding her tightly.  _ Ah.  _ So much for wondering where he’d gone. 

“Adrien,” she said, smiling. “I guess you went to the same place as me?” He pulled back and looked at her, nodding.

“I found myself on your balcony. Before I could go away, you were calling to me, saying _ my  _ name. With the knowledge that you’d somehow figured out my identity, it didn’t take long for me to realise that it was you, even before you actually joined me

outside.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Oh dear,” she muttered and he laughed. It had been even easier for him.

“You said the same thing when you saw me and realised I wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“Because you were off as Mister Bug to fight an akuma,” she supplied.

“Precisely. However, you weren’t that surprised, because you seemed to remember hearing about this in the past.” 

This was very neat. She wasn’t surprised she’d remember this, especially if it was the reason for them getting together. Although she still wasn't sure how this would happen.

“Did you manage to learn anything else while you were there?” She asked, fiddling with her yo-yo. He looked curiously at her, but the sly smile told her that he knew what she was asking.

“Like what?” 

“Like how I knew who you were and why your future self had been there in the first place?” She said anyway.

“That’s funny. Because you looked sick but that didn’t stop you from expressing your regret at missing the opportunity to see your boyfriend with your two favourite superhero looks at once,” he said, smirking.

She gasped, feeling her cheeks warm up.

“I didn’t say this!”

“Oh yes, you did!”

“This is not fair! My future self is playing dirty,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“Why, m’lady? Weren’t you planning on telling me that I am your boyfriend in the future?” He leaned into her space, that smug smile making her want to push him back and say that she’d reconsidered. But this would be a lie. 

“Maybe,” she admitted.

“See, even I know you well enough to guess that you might avoid mentioning it or if you feel cornered you’d lie your way out of it. So I guess your future self knows you even better and wanted to make sure I knew enough so you wouldn’t be able to fib,” he finished with a wink.

He hated the fact that he was right and he knew it. Also this explained why he'd looked so calm in the future. He'd known this was bound to happen at one point. 

“Grr, why do I have to be in love with you?” she grumbled, knowing that the words would make him even more smug. However, his radiant smile was even more than she'd expected.

“Did it hurt to admit it?” He said, eyes hopeful.

“A little,” she said with a snort.

“Then I know just the thing to make it right,” he said. 

It was her turn to feel hope bubble up inside her, mixing up with the butterflies in her stomach. 

“What is it?”

“A kiss.” He declared triumphantly as if he’d discovered some great secret. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his antics.

“Well, what are you waiting for then?” She smiled.

He didn’t waste any more time, but cupped her face and kissed her. She had to admit that this didn’t hurt at all. In fact it was wonderful and she felt her earlier annoyance dissipate under the soft touch of his lips. 

Her future self had done just the right thing and it was no wonder since she’d known that she’d get kisses out of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, with this posted, I've officially written HALF A MILLION words and I don't know how to feel about that 😳


End file.
